Nothing Is What It Seems
by LovePercabeth818
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson is a normal teenager, living a normal life with his family and friends.. Annabeth Chase is a girl with a secret, hoping no one ever finds out what it is. A shocking event unfolds, changing both of their lives forever. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to do another story and see how it goes. I had trouble thinking of another AU story, so bear with me here. I'm going to start a new thing, too, while I'm at it. **

**Song Suggestions:**

_**John Lennon - Happy Christmas (War Is Over)**_

_**The Eagles - Please Come Home For Christmas**_

_**~These songs are my two favorite Christmas songs. Listen to them; they are amazing!**_

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Nothing Is What It Seems

Prologue (Percy's POV)

I kept up my brisk walk, feeling the snow squish underneath my shoes. It was freezing outside, but winter was still my favorite time of year. Snow fell everywhere, like a big blanket all over Manhattan. I loved it here. I've lived here all my life, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson, a normal, 17 year old teenager. I live with my mom, Sally Blofis,my step dad, Paul Blofis, and my 7 year old sister, Rhianne. My dad left my mom when I was a baby, and my mom got married to Paul when I was 8. I have raven black hair and sea green eyes and average around 5'9".

Back to the present. I'm on my way to school, attempting not to be late like I usually am. I hate school, being ADHD and dyslexic. I inherited it from my dad, I guess. I just have that look that automatically makes teachers peg me as a troublemaker, just like my dad, as my mom says. I don't remember anything about my dad, but I can't help but feel bitter towards him for leaving my mom like that. My mom is one of the nicest people in the world; she deserves so much better. I guess that's why I don't have much of problem with Paul; he's a really nice guy.

I finally reached the steps of the school and entered, a blast of warmth hitting my face, making me shiver. I walked to my locker and collected the books I need for my first class, History. I closed my locker, jumping when I see someone leaning on the locker next to mine.

I smiled. "Hey, Nico." Nico's my cousin and one of my best friends at school, along with my other cousin, Thalia. Nico isn't what you would call punk, but he is pretty close to it. He wears all black, but he is always in a good and cheerful mood. Why he dresses like that, it beats me.

"Hey, Perce. What's up?"

I started off to History, Nico trailing along beside me. "Not much. Have you seen Grover?" Grover is my other best friend that is basically a tree hugger, though he gets mad every time I call him that.

"Nah, not this morning. He texted me earlier, though, and said he was probably going to be late to school."

I was shocked; Grover's never late to school. "Oh, ok." We entered the classroom and took our seats, waiting for class to begin. The bell finally rang and the teacher walked in the classroom, calling the class to order.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur, me not paying much attention. I never paid attention in school; I couldn't help but be distracted all the time. Grover came later, during second period, and avoided me for the rest of the day. I tried talking to him after school, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I brushed it off and made my way back home, walking with Nico. Thalia hadn't come to school because she claimed she was sick. I figured she was playing hookie, because she's a tough girl and never complains about being sick.

I finally made it home and parted ways with Nico, me heading to my apartment and Nico heading to his across the street.

If only I knew what I was about to get myself into when I opened our apartment door.

* * *

**Short, I know. But this is only the Prologue. The chapters will definitely be longer. I don't know if I like the way it's starting out, but let me know what y'all think. I have some ideas for this story, but I'm not exactly sure which one I will end up using later. I will try and update this along with my other story, The Test, tonight or tomorrow. **

**Go check out my other story. If you like Percabeth, you'll like it. **

**Review, please! they are very much appreciated(:**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~12/20/12~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriters, and followers! I'm glad y'all like it, I didn't like the way it started out with, but I guess I'm just weird. And real quick to answer any questions, there will not be any Thalico because in this story they are cousins. Ok, song suggestions and then on with the new chapter!**

**Song Suggestions:**

_**Sweet Emotion **_**by**_** Aerosmith**_

_**Hey Jude **_**by**_** The Beatles**_

_**Shoot to Thrill **_**by **_**AC/DC**_

_**Southern Comfort Zone **_**by**_** Brad Paisley (one of my all time favorite songs)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

Nothing Is What It Seems

Chapter 2 Percy's POV)

_5 months later_

I sat with my head in my hands. I couldn't take it anymore. The stress, the work, the pain it caused not only me, but my family too. I could feel my mind slipping back to that day five months ago.

* * *

_No. Don't think about it, Percy._

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, getting up to get a glass of water. I drank it quickly, feeling somewhat refreshed, but not enough to clear my mind. I figured it would be best to just try and sleep and hope the nightmares didn't take over.

_I walked in the door to see a man I had never seen before. I stood at the door, frozen in my tracks, studying the man._

"_Hello, Perseus." He smiled at me, showing pearly white teeth._

_My eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"_

_The man smiled again. "Well, Perseus-"_

"_Percy." I interrupted. I hated being called by my full name._

"_Well, _Percy, _I'm an old, ah, what can I say?...colleague of your father's."_

"_My father?"_

"_Yes, your father. It's a shame he's not here. He could really help you in this case. Actually...No, maybe not." He mused, tapping his chin with his finger. "Anyways, my name is Kronos."_

"_Where is my mom and Paul?"_

_Kronos smiled. "Never mind them, Percy. We can discuss them later."_

_I balled my fists in anger. "No. Where are they? Tell me now!" I lashed out to punch him. _

_He caught my fist with ease and twisted it. "Ah ah ah, Percy." He scolded. "That's not how this is going to go down."_

_He threw me to another man I hadn't noticed earlier. He caught me and held my hands behind my back. _

_Kronos leaned towards me, a cruel smile on his face. "I have a little mission for you, Percy."_

* * *

I woke up, sweat covering my body and my sheets drenched. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I sighed and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I knew after that nightmare I wouldn't be going to sleep anymore. I got up and went to the bathroom, splashing water in my face. I stared at myself in the mirror. All I saw was a 17 year old boy with black hair and tired looking green eyes with bags underneath.

I sighed and went to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets for something to eat. I settled down at the kitchen table, munching on some dry cereal, lost in thought.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I had been trying to do the so called 'mission' Kronos set up for me.

My blood boiled just at the thought of his name. All I wanted to do was to punch the living daylights out of him. The 'mission' seemed impossible. I couldn't find him anywhere I went. Kronos said he was sending someone to help me. He said that a few days ago, and apparently my helper was flying in today to help. I was settled at an apartment in Manhattan that Kronos owned. They never told me exactly where Kronos was. If I knew, he would have been dead long ago by my own hands. All I had was a phone to contact him with, if I'm encountered with any problems.

I got up and put the box of cereal back into the cabinet and went into the living room. There was an old, run down couch and an old TV that only had few channels. I couldn't take this. I got up and grabbed the keys before leaving the apartment.

I can't sit still very long, with my ADHD and all. I breathed in the cool air, trying to fill my lungs with the pure, clean air. I walked cautiously along the streets, watching out for any gang men or weirdos. I kept my hands in my pockets and my head down, trying not to catch the attention of any passerby, though there weren't very many people out at this hour. After walking around aimlessly for almost an hour, I receded back to the apartment and collapsed on the couch again.

I hated just sitting here, waiting for the 'help' that was supposed to come. I wanted to be out, trying to finish what they wanted me to do. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and my mind was closing down to a hopefully nightmare less sleep.

* * *

I woke up at around 10 o'clock again, thankfully not because of any nightmares. I got up and went to the bathroom, getting a quick shower. I got out and quickly got dressed, knowing I had to pick up the 'helper' from the airport at 11:15. I ate another quick breakfast, grabbed the keys, and went out to my car, a blue Camaro that I had gotten for my 17th birthday.

I drove to the airport, weaving in and out of the traffic. I pulled in a parking spot and glanced at the clock. _11:00. _Perfect timing. I hopped out and waited around the baggage claim area, knowing this is where we planned to meet. I waited for about twenty minutes when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Are you Percy Jackson?"

I turned around to see a beautiful girl with princess like curly blonde hair, startling grey eyes, holding a big suitcase. Her eyes widened when I turned around.

"Yeah. I am. What's your name?"

She stuck out her hand. "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

I shook her hand, keeping eye contact with her. Her eyes looked like they were calculating, wondering the best way to take me down in a fight. I made to grab her suitcase, being the wonderful gentleman I am. "Here, let me get that for you."

She didn't let go. "No, I think I can manage."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Alright, sorry. Just trying to help."

She gave me a small smile. "It's fine. I'm just not good at meeting new people."

I nodded. "I understand. I can be the same way sometimes."

I started walking and turned around to see if she was following. She was still frozen in her place. "Ya coming?"

She shook her head, I guess trying to clear her head. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry."

I turned and walked again, this time with her following. We made our way to the car and I helped her put her suitcase in the back. We got in the car, me driving and her in the passenger seat.

She looked at me. "Nice car, by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So, where are we going?"

I stared straight ahead. "Well, if you don't feel comfortable staying with me, I understand, but if you want to you can stay in the apartment. Or you can go and stay in a hotel. It's up to you. I'm just going to say it ahead of time that I won't brutally murder you in your sleep."

She smiled. "Well, thanks for that, but I'd feel most comfortable with my own hotel room."

I nodded. "That's fine. There's a hotel not far from the apartment."

We stayed quiet after that until we pulled up to the hotel. I helped her get her bag into the lobby and we got her a room for two days. She wanted to get accustomed to Manhattan and comfortable with me before we did anything else. I helped her lug her stuff into her room and turned to leave.

"Bye, Percy. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

She nodded and I left the room, heading back towards the lobby.

I guess you could say this was one of first times I so much as partially smiled since that day.

**Yay! This chapter was fun(: I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**Now, I will not update until the Wednesday or Thursday after Christmas cause I've hardly done any shopping and wrapping. **

**Everyone have a good next week! (I'm not sure what everyone celebrates.) Enjoy the break!**

**Review, please(:**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~12/22/12~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I'm really super duper sorry. I've been crazy busy and have had no time to write at all. Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/followed.**

_**Song Suggestions:**_

_**Til My Last Day - Justin Moore**_

_**Tiny Dancer - Elton John**_

_**Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd**_

_**How Country Feels - Randy Houser**_

_**and anything by Imagine Dragons. They are AMAZING!**_

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else, just the plot.**

* * *

Nothing Is What It Seems

Chapter 3 (Annabeth's POV)

I plopped down on the fluffy bed in the hotel room, laying back and staring at the ceiling. I played the events of the past week in my head. I had gotten a call earlier in the week from an unknown number.

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Is this Annabeth Chase?" Said a gruff voice on the other line._

"_Yes. May I ask who's speaking?"_

"_An old family friend of your mother, Athena Chase."_

_My breathing stopped. My mom? I hadn't seen or heard from my mom in years. I didn't even know where she was. "And what's your reason for calling me?"_

"_Do you want to do something for me? Something that might help you find your mom?"_

I shook my head out of the memory. I didn't even know the name of the person who called me. At first, I thought it was just a prank call that happened to know my name and the name of my mom. But then they started spouting facts about my family that I didn't even know myself.

I hoped that this person wasn't lying about knowing the whereabouts of my mom. All he told me was that a flight was arranged for me and I needed to take it and help somebody with some mission or something.

The only other thing he told me was the name of the man I was helping: _Percy Jackson._

Percy seemed nice enough, but I definitely didn't trust him yet. That would take a while. I had to admit though, he was attractive with his raven black hair, sea green eyes, and his fit body.

I shook my head again. _Don't even go there, Annabeth. This can't end up like last time. _I got up and got ready for bed, thinking of tomorrow with Percy.

I walked out of the lobby and onto the sidewalk where Percy said he would meet me. I had woken up this morning to a text from Percy saying he wanted to take me around today to get comfortable.

I spotted him standing near the front doors, staring at the passerby. I started over there.

He looked up and gave me a small smile. "Hey."

"Hi."

He started walking down the sidewalk and I reluctantly followed. "What are we doing today?"

He glanced back at me, grinning. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

I looked around. "I have no idea. I haven't been to Manhattan in years."

We kept walking until we came across a diner. Percy stopped and turned to me. "Want some breakfast?"

I smiled. "Sure."

We walked inside and sat down at a booth where a waiter came and ordered. The waiter walked away and Percy looked at me, his green eyes sparkling, but looking dead at the same time. _Huh. Wonder what that's about._

"So, Annabeth, tell me about yourself."

I smiled. "Um, I'm 17. I go to high school; I'm a junior, but it's kind of on pause at the moment while I'm helping you."

He studied my face. "What will your parents say?"

I clenched my fists. "I live by myself; my father doesn't care what I do. My mother is...not in my life right now."

He got a sad look in his eye. "I understand. My father isn't in mine, either, but my mother is."

I could tell by his face that he cared deeply for his mother. I wished somebody would care for me the way he obviously cared for his mother. It was silent for a moment before I broke it.

"So, Percy, tell me about yourself." I smiled, mocking him.

He laughed. "I see. I've already told you the basics. What more do you need to know?"

I thought for a moment. "What's your favorite color?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Blue. You?"

"Grey."

He smiled. "Interesting."

* * *

I smiled as Percy and I walked back to the hotel. We had had so much fun today. After we had breakfast, we went to the beach and hung out in the sun for hours, just talking. I felt like I had known him for years instead of just a day or two. I laughed like I hadn't laughed in a long time. I could tell Percy was having a great time too; he was laughing and smiling just as much as me.

I loved it.

I felt like I finally had a best friend; someone I could trust. I knew that even though we met on depressing terms: us having to go on a dangerous, life threatening mission, both of us for different reasons.

I guess I can't keep it forever. When I got the call, I was told if I helped Percy with his mission, I could finally get some answers, after all these years. My mom had left suddenly, without telling us or even a note. We came home one day and all of her stuff was gone, along with her car. I knew it was time to figure it all out. This was what I've been waiting for.

* * *

**(A/N: Okie dokie, this is gonna be like, a week after they met. They didn't have to start the mission until later. So, like I said, this is later. Which means, let the Percabeth BEGIN.)**

Percy and I were stuffing our last bags into the trunk of the car we rented. I didn't know exactly where we were going; all I knew was it was somewhere west. We hopped in the car and Percy backed up and pulled onto the road before quickly flashing a smile at me. We had gotten really close in the past week, under the circumstances.

I knew I had a tiny crush on him; I couldn't deny it anymore. But I knew I would never let it become something else. I wasn't ever going to let that happen again.

After riding in the car for around five hours, it started getting dark; we hadn't left until around 2 o'clock. We decided to call it a night and rent a hotel room. We found a small but ok looking motel on a back road. We pulled into a parking spot, grabbed our bags, and made our way to the lobby where an older man was sitting behind the desk.

Percy quickly got us a hotel room with _two _beds, mind you, and the man gave us a key. We made our way back outside and found our appropriate room and walked in. It had two queen beds, a nice bathroom, and a TV on the wall.

I made my way to the bed closest to the door but Percy pushed me to the other bed before plopping down on the bed I was about to occupy.

"Percy!"

He glanced at me. "Hm?"

"What did you do that for?!" I asked incredulously.

He smirked. "Annabeth, I can't let you sleep closest to the door."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why can't you?"

He rolled his eyes as if the answer should be obvious. "Because someone could break in, duh. I can't have you getting hurt."

I opened my mouth to protest but Percy got off the bed and started his way to the bathroom.

I huffed and fell down against the bed. I looked out of the window, looking at the moon that had been steadily rising higher in the sky. I looked at my watch and saw it was 7:30. I sighed and my stomach rumbled.

"Percy?" I called out.

I heard his reply, "Yeah?" as he walked out into the bathroom and back into the main room.

"Can we go get some dinner?"

He laughed. "Sure."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you laughing at?"

He laughed again. "I've just never met a girl who eats as much as you!"

I raised my brows. "You calling me fat?"

He stopped laughing immediately and his eyes widened in horror. "No! I meant..I didn't mean it like that...You're not fat..You're-"

I laughed, putting my hands on my stomach. "I'm just kidding, you dolt. I know I eat a lot. But you do too. I think you might be getting a little chunky; what do you think?"

He snorted. "Yeah. If I'm fat, your middle name is Marie."

I tried not to smile. "My middle name is Marie." ** (A/N: Anybody else think of Happy Gilmore here? No? Just me? Ok.)**

That wiped the smile off his face. He started to get up and grab his keys. "Well...let's just...go."

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing while following him out the door. I continued laughing until I bumped into Percy, who was standing frozen at the door. I started to fall backward until Percy turned around and stuck out an arm to keep my from falling on my butt like an idiot.

I looked up, ready to thank him, but I didn't realize how close our faces were.

"Thanks..."

"That's what you get for making me feel like an idiot." His breath fanned across my face.

"Well, you are one, so it doesn't matter what I do."

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. We stayed like that for a few seconds until I cleared my throat.

"Um, Percy..."

"Right." He released his arms from around me and looked down, blushing. I hoped my face didn't look as red as it felt.

We stood there awkwardly. I cleared my throat again. "Um, dinner?"

"Right." He repeated before turning to walk towards his car. I followed behind him and once again I found myself running into something that felt like a wall, but was really just Percy. I started to fall back again but Percy was too frozen to do anything. Luckily, this time, I caught myself before I hit the ground.

I straightened up again and glared at the back of Percy's head. "Dude! What the..."

I trailed off as I looked where Percy was staring. Leaning against the car were two men, by the shapes and build of them, that were obviously waiting for us. I stood beside Percy, frozen in my tracks too.

A voice drifted to my ears. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**WHOO! There goes another chapter. WHOO! So, I plan on this story being pretty long because I have a plot to unfold. *grins evilly* So, my beautiful lovelies, until we meet again! **

**If I get some good reviews, I might be able to pop in a chapter later this week, like Thursday or Friday?(; But it won't be any later than Sunday. **

**So, review, please! They are very very very much appreciated!**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~1/15/13~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the get well wishes, guys! I'm feeling loads better(: And, thanks for all the other reviews and people who favorited or followed. Getting e-mails and seeing notifications for my stories makes my day(:**

_**Song Suggestions:**_

_**Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin (amazing song!)**_

_**Maggie May - Rod Stewart**_

_**Magic Carpet Ride - Steppenwolf**_

**And our quote of the day! Hmm. This one is from **_**Big Daddy - "WILL SOMEBODY GET THE KID A HAPPY MEAL?!" - Adam Sandler**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**On with the chapter. WHOO!**

* * *

Nothing Is What It Seems

Chapter 4 (Percy's POV)

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Annabeth Chase."_

I scrutinized the two males standing in front of us. One was a blonde with light blue eyes and a jagged scar running down his face. The other one was a man with dark brown hair and super light brown eyes. They were both wearing all black, and the blonde was staring intently at Annabeth. He was the one that had spoken.

Annabeth had stiffened beside me. I glanced down at her in question, but she was staring at the blonde with wide eyes.

"L-Luke?" She stuttered, obviously showing she was nervous.

The blonde, who I'm guessing is Luke, smiled. "Hey Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and flung herself at him, giving him a bone crushing hug. I gaped at her, completely shocked. Luke hugged her back, with as much gusto.

Annabeth let go of him and went to stand back by me. "How have you been? And who is this?"

Luke glanced at the guy beside him. "I'm fine. Oh, and this is Ethan. Ethan, this is my friend, Annabeth. And you are..?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Percy."

He narrowed his eyes. "Right."

We settled into an awkward silence. I don't know why, but I got a bad vibe from him. I already didn't trust him. But, Annabeth seemed friendly enough with him, so I guess I had to try.

Luke shook his head, I guess trying to clear his thoughts. "Anyways, I saw you come out when my friend and I were walking by and decided to say hi. What are y'all up to?"

"Oh, we are...on vacation. Yeah." Annabeth fidgeted.

Luke looked back at me, raising his eyebrows once again. "Yeah." I agreed.

Luke let it go. "Ok," He said, dragging out the 'o'. "Well, we should be going. We have somewhere to be. See ya, Annabeth. Percy."

I nodded my head at him and Annabeth gave a small smile. "Bye, Luke."

Luke and Ethan turned and walked down the sidewalk, disappearing into the darkness.

I turned to Annabeth. "Who was that?"

She stared at me. "My friend."

I studied her face. "Uh huh."

She hesitated. "Well, ex boyfriend. But, we're still friends. I've known him since I was a little girl. We were best friends before I dated." She trailed off, lost in thought.

I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets. "Right. Well, let's get going to dinner."

Only later would I wonder why Ethan had stayed quiet the entire time.

* * *

Annabeth plopped back down on her bed, sighing and rubbing her stomach. "That was _so _good."

I smiled, laying down on my bed. "I know."

"That waitress was extremely irritating, though." She said, rubbing her temples.

I glanced at her and smirked. "Why?"

She looked at me, glaring. "Couldn't you tell? She was all over you the whole time."

I smirked again. "Why does it matter to you? We're not dating."

She blushed red like a tomato. "I mean...I know...It's not like...I was just...I hate girls tat throw themselves at guys like that."

I scoffed. "Uh huh."

She glared at me again. "Got something to say to me?"

"You just need to accept the fact that you like me."

She spluttered, her face turning red again. I couldn't help but admire how cute she was, especially when she was flustered.

She kept mumbling to herself and went over to her bag, grabbing some clothes and her bathroom supplies. "I'm going to go get in the shower...Yeah."

I smiled as she turned around, heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

I took the silence to think to myself.

I have to admit, it's not like I haven't thought about her. I mean, sure she was absolutely gorgeous, but it was her personality that drew me in. Her intelligence, and the way her eyes would light up whenever she spouted some random fact or saw a building where she could admire the architecture. Her sarcastic and angry comments she would say when I asked her something stupid. I couldn't deny it anymore; I liked her.

But I knew it could never happen. I knew she would never like me in a million years, and besides, we had only met a week ago. But I felt like I had known her all my life. I have never been closer to anyone than how close I am with her.

We were best friends.

And I knew it had to stay like that.

* * *

We were both laying in our respective beds, trying to go to sleep. Key word, _trying_. I couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep yet, but I knew I hadn't. I always had a hard time sleeping in new places. I was thinking to myself until I heard Annabeth's voice break the silence.

"Percy?"

I turned on my side to look at her. "Yeah?"

I could just barely make out her bright grey eyes in the darkness. "Can you tell me about your mom?"

I sighed and laid on my back, staring at the dark ceiling while putting my arms behind my head.

"She's amazing. She had light brown hair and the warmest brown eyes; like the color of chocolate. She has the best personality. Everybody loves her. Especially me. She never gets angry with me or anyone else; there isn't a mean bone in her body. I love her to death and I would do anything for her."

Annabeth stayed silent for a minute. "And she's remarried, right?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, what about your real dad?"

I stiffened. "I've only met him a few times. He left us when I was little; I only remember bits and pieces about him. I haven't seen him in years, but, unfortunately, I'm about to again."

"Is that why you agreed to do this?"

I looked at her again and shrugged. "Part of the reason."

"What's the other reason?"

I rolled over, my back facing her. "Annabeth, I'm really tired. I think we both need to be getting to sleep."

She stayed quiet, and I was afraid she was mad at me. "Right." She said softly. I heard her breathing even out a few minutes later.

At least one of us was going to get some sleep tonight.

* * *

**I know, I know, not as long as normal. But, I don't have too much time to write. And, also, sorry about any typos; I don't have time to proof read!**

**Please review, they make me so happy(:**

**Until next time, au revoir!**

**~~HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd~~2/1/13~~ Can you believe it's already February?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again, guys. Sorry it's been a bit. Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/followed; it's greatly appreciated.**

**Also, I changed my name from HarryPotterPercyJacksonNerd to BeautifulHalfBloodMarauder.**

**Real quick, also: I just got the all clear to ride my horse, and I rode him for the first time in several months the other day. I need to get him back in work to see if his leg is any better. I'm really praying it is. If not, he has to go and get his MRI's. So, bear with me with the long gaps between updates. Thanks for understanding, and I'm sorry if it inconveniences anybody.**

**Song suggestions:**

_**Castle of Glass - Linkin Park (the music video for this song is so good)**_

_**Burn it Down - Linkin Park**_

_**Round and Round - Imagine Dragons**_

_**And as always, Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. That song is AMAZING. One of the best classic rock songs of all time. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nothing Is What It Seems

Chapter 5 (Annabeth's POV)

_~O~ Take me down to the riverbend ~O~_

_Take me down to the fighting end_

_Wash the poison from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

__Castle of Glass - Linkin Park__

I woke up to Percy jumping up and down on my bed like a five year old.

"Annabeth!" He sang out my name. "Wake up! It's a beautiful day outside! Lots to do, so little time!"

I swept my leg out under him and made him trip, making him fall beside me on my bed.

"Dude!" Percy groaned.

I rolled over on my side to look at him. "What?" I asked innocently.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You are one evil child."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I looked back at him and our eyes met. Before I could process what we were doing, we both started leaning forward. I kept telling myself I wasn't ready for this, but my body had a mind of its own. We continued leaning forward until I could feel his breath fan out on my face.

Percy hesitated for a minute, then he lightly pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and immediately responded. I kissed him back slowly, feeling lightheaded.

He pulled away after a few seconds, breathing hard even though it was a short kiss. I couldn't blame him; I was breathing hard too.

Percy decided to break the silence. "Gods, I sound like I just ran a freaking marathon."

I laughed breathlessly. We settled into an awkward silence, which got me thinking. How could I do that? I knew what happened last time. I wasn't ready for this.

I turned my head towards Percy but didn't look him in the eyes. "Look, I think I need to get some fresh air. I'm just going to take a short walk. I'll be back later." I got up and put on my tennis shoes, heading towards the door.

Percy got up and immediately protested. "Annabeth, I don't think that;s a good idea. You shouldn't be going out by yourself. Something could happen to you."

I spun on my heel and looked at him. "And why does that matter to you?"

He looked down. "Because I care about you." He muttered.

I looked at him disbelievingly for a minute before shaking my head. I couldn't fall for it. I knew he was lying to me. I went out through the door before he could stop me and started my trek down the sidewalk.

* * *

I opened the door quietly because I knew Percy was probably going to explode on me. I looked around and saw Percy sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Annabeth. Where have you _been_?" He asked, bewildered.

I shrugged and sat down beside him. "I just walked around for a bit."

He glared at me. "A bit? You've been gone for three hours. I thought something had happened to you."

I stood up. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine, Percy."

"Annabeth, you can't always do stuff by yourself. I want to take care of you. I want to protect you."

I glared at him. "Yeah, well, I don't need anyone to protect me."

Percy stared at me for a second before standing up and walking towards me. The closer he got, the more I backed up. He backed me up to the wall and put his hands on the wall on either side of me, trapping me.

I swallowed nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like me, Annabeth?" He asked me, his eyes burning into mine.

I stuttered. "Um, no. I mean, yes. Um..."

Percy laughed lightly. "I like you too, Annabeth."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really. But..."

I looked down. There was always a _but._ **(Hehe excuse my immature mind)**

"We can't be together."

"Why not?" I knew I sounded like a whiny child, but I couldn't help it. Even though I hadn't known Percy for very long, I knew I liked him. He was impossible not to like.

"They could use this to our advantage."

I nodded, showing him I understood.

"Now, I know we can't be together. Would it be possible to kiss you one more time?"

I stared at him, my mouth agape. I gained my sense and closed my mouth. "Sure," I whispered.

He leaned forward so our lips were just brushing. "Now?" He asked.

"Now," I whispered.

He closed the gap and pressed his lips to mine. It felt like fire. I couldn't help it, my hands went around his neck and into his hair. I deepened the kiss, knowing this would be our only one. He kissed me back with just as much force. He kept his hands on the wall on either side of me, making sure I couldn't get away.

He pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. He smiled at me.

I stepped away from the wall and plopped down on my bed. He walked into the bathroom and came back out, grinning at me.

I felt my heart do backflips. He was so gorgeous. His beautiful raven black hair, and his deep sea green eyes. I could get lost in them, and I already had. His fit body showed me he worked out regularly, with his tanned and toned arms and legs.

He caught me checking him out. "Annabeth?"

I looked back up at his eyes. "Yeah?"

"My eyes are up here."

I cleared my throat while he smirked. "Right."

He laughed. "Wanna go get some dinner?"

"Sure."

* * *

We went to dinner, and nothing eventful happened except our stupid waiter. He was hitting on me the whole time, which infuriated Percy. By the time we were leaving, I could tell Percy was about to rip this guy's throat out.

When we left, the waiter had tried to slip his number into my pocket. By this time, Percy and me had had enough. Percy wrapped an arm around me protectively before shoving this guy away. "Dude, back off."

The guy got the clue and walked away.

Percy and I walked to the door, Percy all the while muttering, "Stupid high school kids."

After dinner, we walked around enjoying the nice weather.

By the time we made it back to the motel, we were dead on our feet. We went in and took showers before getting ready for bed.

We laid down in our respective beds, neither of us able to fall asleep. After around 20 minutes, Percy got up and walked over to my bed, laying down in it beside me.

I had to force myself to look away from his abs and toned chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

He pulled the covers over him. "I'll be able to sleep better knowing you're ok."

I laid back down and the silence became awkward. After a minute or two, Percy muttered something that sounded like, "Screw it," before he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I stiffened before relaxing into his arms and resting my head on his chest. His arms tightened protectively around me.

For the first time in years, I felt safe. Happy. Wanted.

I closed my eyes and sighed happily. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**Oh, man. Such a beautiful and fluffy chapter. I love it. (': **

**Well, I don't know when I can update next, hopefully soon. **

**If you haven't read Beautiful Creatures, go read it. NOW. And read it before the movie, because the movie is terrible compared to the book. They completely screwed up the ending and some of the plot, like some other movie I know. *cough, cough* Percy Jackson *cough, cough***

**Anywhoooo, REVIEW. Please!**

**Until next time, au revoir, mes amis!**

**~~BeautifulHalfBloodMarauder~~2/23/13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaah, guys, I'm sorry it's been so long. Homework has been kicking my butt every day, especially AP U.S History. Ugh.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited or whatever. They're much appreciated(:**

**Right now, I'm drinking chocolate milk, listening to the Bee Gees, and procrastinating like a PRO. (If you don't get that reference, go to YouTube NOW, and type in 'danisnotonfire' and watch his videos. He's so perfect.) So, since I'm in such a good mood, this should end up being an exciting chapter because my last chapters have sucked. Siriusly. (HP fans?) AAH. I'm going to shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Nothing Is What It Seems

Chapter 6 (Percy's POV)

~O~ _I raise my flag, _~O~

_Don my clothes, _

_It's a revolution, I suppose,_

_We'll paint it red, to fit right in._

_Woah._

__Radioactive_Imagine Dragons__

"PERCY!"

I jerked awake and jumped so hard I fell off my bed. I glanced at Annabeth's bed and saw she was gone.

"Percy!" I heard her cry from the bathroom.

I jumped up and ran into the bathroom only to see Annabeth sitting on the counter with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were wide with fear. I immediately went into defense mode.

I looked around the bathroom while starting to walk towards her. "What is it?"

"No! Don't move!"

I stopped in my tracks and stared at her. She pointed a shaky finger up towards the ceiling in the corner.

I looked up and saw a small, dark speck sitting on the ceiling.

A spider.

I let out a sigh of relief and annoyance. I turned back to her. "Really? A spider? You have to give me a heart attack over a spider?"

"Shut the hell up and kill it!"

I sighed and walked over to it, reaching up and smashing it between my thumb and pointer finger.

Annabeth sighed with relief and hopped off the counter. Then she pointed an accusing finger at me and said, "Not a word."

I raised my hands in defeat and tried to suppress a smile.

She walked into the small kitchen where she had her bags sitting on the table. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Just let me get ready."

Ten minutes later we were out the door and in the car, a yellow and black Chevy Camaro. **(I like **_**Transformers**_**, ok? Bumble Bee is awesome.)**

I backed out of the parking spot and got on the road, picking up speed.

Annabeth turned to look at me. "Why couldn't I drive?"

"Because girls suck at driving. **(No offense to any girls. I'm a girl and I mean, I drive pretty well...)** And I couldn't have you messing up the baby." I waved my hand at the decked out dashboard.

"The _baby_?"

"Yeah, the _baby_. I can't have anything happening to it."

She huffed and leaned back in the seat, crossing her arms. "Whatever. And girls don't suck at driving!"

"They do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

She put her head down and rubbed her temples with her hand. "Percy, just shut up."

I sighed and looked back at the road, ignoring her. I didn't understand our feelings. We liked each other, but at some times, I couldn't stand her. And I knew the feeling was mutual.

I knew we couldn't be anything more. Not after what we have to do. Find my idiotic dad. I was not looking forward to this.

There was one thing I was sure of, though. That no matter what happened, I would protect Annabeth. I couldn't let her get hurt just because she's helping me. I wanted to know the real reason why she agreed to help me.

But she still won't tell me.

And I have a feeling she never will.

* * *

**(Ok. Don't judge me. I've never been far north, so I have no idea how long it takes to get to places. So just work with me here.) **We had been driving for a couple hours now. We had passed big cities and small towns. Right now, we were in the middle of nowhere still in New York, but getting close to the border of Pennsylvania.

"Percy?"

I shook myself out of my stupor and glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"That black SUV behind us. Hasn't it been behind us ever since Manhattan?"

I looked into the rear view mirror and sure enough, the same SUV was following us. "Huh. Yeah. Let me pull off and we can stop for lunch and see if we can tell who it is."

"Ok."

I pulled off at the next exit and pulled into the parking lot of an Outback Steakhouse. I put the car in park and glanced around the parking lot, noting the SUV had parked a few spaces down from us.

"Ok," I said. I turned to her and looked her in the eye. "What we're going to do is walk around to the side of the building and stop on the corner on the other side. They should follow us, but from a distance. They're going to be curious as to what we're up to. We wait for them on the corner where they can't see us and as soon as they come around the corner, I'll attack first, and you come in behind me and help. Ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Good. Now, get out of the car, hold my hand, and act like nothing's wrong. Laugh like I just told you a joke, but make it seem believable."

We got out of the car and she latched onto my hand. I mumbled something incoherent and she started laughing, making it very believable.

She's a good actor.

I made sure I was on the side of the car that way I was between them and Annabeth. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

We walked around the corner and stopped, waiting for them. Annabeth was breathing heavily; she was nervous.

"Annabeth, calm down. It'll be fine," I said quietly so they had no chance of hearing me.

I saw them come around the corner and I surged forward, wrapping my arm around two of their waists. I knew things would end badly.

There were four of them.

Annabeth surged forward behind me and tried to wrestle one of them to the ground but they both lashed out and grabbed both of her arms and pinned her to the brick wall.

I jumped up and started toward them, but the two I attacked grabbed my arms, pinning them behind me.

I started to fight to get out of their grips; I knew I easily could. I had my plenty share of fights.

"Fight and see what happens." I glanced up and saw them holding a knife to Annabeth's throat. I immediately stopped struggling.

I met eyes with Annabeth and saw not fear, but anger in her eyes. She was too tough to be frightened by this point.

I gritted my teeth together. "Who are y'all?"

One of the ones holding Annabeth laughed. I wanted to kill them for threatening Annabeth. "You don't need to know that. Just cooperate and we'll try not to hurt you too badly."

I met eyes with Annabeth again and sent a silent prayer up that she would understand what I was trying to tell her through my eyes.

She nodded like she understood.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Annabeth leaned down and bit one of the guy's hands while stomping on the opposite guy's foot, effectively making them let go of her.

Meanwhile, I kicked upward hard enough that one of the guys holding me let go. I reached behind and punched that one directly in the face, knocking him out cold. I whirled around and knocked the other guy's feet out from under him, knocking him down, before kicking him hard enough in the head that he was knocked out.

I turned back to Annabeth, ready to help her, when I saw her standing up and breathing heavily. Both of the guys that were holding her were on the ground, also knocked out.

I stared at her in shock.

She noticed me gaping at her and said, "What? I'm not some damsel in distress."

I walked to her and hugged her, breathing in her scent. "Are you ok?"

She tightened her arms around me. "I'm fine. You?"

I nodded. "Fine."

We stood there for a moment until we heard a voice call out from the shadows.

"It's about time you got rid of them!"

* * *

**Phew, that was intense. Well, how'd you like the action? Sorry if it was confusing, I'm not very good with that stuff.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter(:**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~~DivergentHalfBloodMarauder~~3/26/13~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the crazy long delay. Writer's block, end of school exams, and an extremely rough past few weeks are to blame. **

**I know y'all need to probably go back to read what happened cause I even had to do that to be reminded of what happened last.**

**So, yeah. Song suggestions:**

_**The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy**_

_**All Eyes - Imagine Dragons**_

_**The Eagles - Take It To The Limits**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Nothing Is What It Seems

Chapter 7 (Annabeth's POV)

Out of the shadows stepped a man with black hair and deep brown eyes, a sinister grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"No one you need to know the name of," the man replied. "But, I do come from Kronos to give you some word."

Percy tensed. "Well, then. Spit it out."

"All right, I'll spit it out," the man said with narrowed eyes. "Kronos said to remind you to do what you need to do instead of getting off task. He knows what y'all have been doing. Now is not the time to be involved in a relationship."

Despite the situation, this caused me and Percy to blush and look away for a moment, causing the man to grin evilly.

"He also said that since you didn't know where you were going, to tell you. You need to head to Las Vegas, Nevada, and you'll find what you're looking for."

I shifted on my feet uncomfortably while Percy answered, "Ok, thanks."

The man smiled. "Oh, you shouldn't be thanking me," he said before slinking back into the shadows.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Well, at least we have an actual destination. Now, if we have the money, we can just fly to Vegas and-"

Percy turned deathly pale. "No! We can't fly. We can just drive," he interrupted while violently shaking his head.

"Why not? Percy, driving there will take days. Flying would be so much quicker."

"No. I don't care. I won't fly. Now, come on, I'm crazy hungry."

He grabbed my hand again and towed me to the entrance of the restaurant. I shook my head. I would never fully understand him, no matter how well I think I know him.

* * *

We had once again been driving for hours, except this time, I was driving. And Percy was zonked out in the passenger seat., leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My life had changed so suddenly. I was in school, doing well I might add, and living a normal teenage life. Well, as normal as it could be without my parents. Then, all of a sudden, I got a call from someone claiming they knew where my mom was. I know it was stupid to believe them, but I couldn't help it. I was too desperate to not give up on a chance to find my mother.

I've never met her. Never had the full sense of safety and love that comes with a family.

I'm just glad I got to do this with Percy, and not someone else. He still hadn't told me what it was we were trying to find. But, I trusted him. And I know he trusts me. I just wish we didn't have all the problems with trying to not have a relationship and-

"What are you thinking about?" Percy's voice broke through my reverie.

I sighed. "Nothing."

He was quiet. I glanced over at him and saw him staring at me. I laughed. "What?"

"Why won't you tell me?" He pouted.

I laughed again. "Because it's not important."

He huffed. "Fine."

Trying to change the subject, I said, "I was thinking we could pull over for the night and start driving again tomorrow. Is that ok?"

He sat up in his seat and stretched his arms out. "Yeah, that's fine. Where are we?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in Pennsylvania."

He sighed and looked out the window into the dark night. "Man, driving is going to take forever."

I shrugged. "I told you so."

"Whatever," was his only response.

I pulled into the next decent looking hotel and we grabbed our bags before heading to the office to get our room.

We walked up to the desk clerk. "Hi, can we have one room with two beds, please?"

The clerk looked through his computer. "Sorry, we only have single beds. Is that ok?"

I rolled my eyes. So cliché. "That's fine."

We received our key and started to our room.

Percy turned his head and wriggled his eyebrows at me. "So, you don't mind sharing the bed with me tonight?"

"Shutup, Percy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Annabeth likes me. She wants to sleep with me, she wants to-"

I smacked his arm. Hard. "Percy!"

He gave me an incredulous look. "What? I meant just sleeping. Nothing else. I swear!" He said, putting his bags on the ground outside the door and raising his hands in mock innocence.

"Right. Sure."

He grinned. "But, don't worry, I want to sleep with you too."

I huffed and unlocked the door, dragging my bags inside and dropping them in front of the bed.

"So, I think I'm going to let you sleep on the floor instead, and I'll take the bed! How does that sound?" I asked, trying to annoy him.

"Aw, come on, Annie...Wait, can I call you Annie?"

"No."

"Annie, I was just playing around. I swear." He gave me the puppy dog eyes and jutted out his bottom lip, completing the ultimate puppy dog face.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

His eyes brightened. "So, I can sleep in the bed with you?"

I pointed a finger at him accusingly. "If you behave."

"Yes ma'am!"

I sighed and grabbed some clothes to go take a shower. "I'll be back."

* * *

After I was clad in a tank top and shorts and Percy was clad in only pajama pants, we relaxed on the bed to watch TV.

I got up after a while to turn it off so we could go to sleep and when I turned back around to the bed, Percy was standing there.

I glanced up at him questioningly before his lips came crashing down on mine. I responded after the initial shock was gone, wrapping my hands around his neck and entwining my fingers in his hair.

He pulled away, but only for his lips to travel down my neck.

I was breathing heavily, but I managed to get out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of pretending we don't like each other."

He kissed my lips once again, cupping my face with his large hands and backing me up to the wall. As the kiss became more and more heated, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved his arms to under my thighs to keep me from falling.

I knew this was crazy. We hadn't known each other for all that long. But I couldn't help it.

I pulled away again and he finally pulled his lips away. We both breathed heavily.

"We need to chill out," I breathed.

"I know. Let's try and get some sleep."

He carried me over to the bed, setting me down and slipping in before pulling the covers over both of us. His arms wrapped around my waist protectively and we both settled down, our breathing returning to normal.

"G'night, Annabeth."

"Good night, Percy," I responded before falling into a deep sleep devoid of nightmares.

* * *

**Phew. That was pretty intense(; But this was a fun chapter to write.**

**Since it's summer, hopefully I can update it much quicker than what I've been doing...**

**So, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Later, darlings! **

**~~LovePercabeth818~~7/1/13~~ - take note i changed my name...again.**


End file.
